Boomer and Bubbles
by Kickstore
Summary: After Boomer is left alone, he does not know what to do with his life anymore. Maybe a certain friend can change that.
1. The Explosion

**This takes place after the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys".**

 **This is not a all grown up fanfic because the episode when they're teenagers traumatize me. Anyways, let start.**

* * *

Boomer wakes up as he gets up and looks around.

Boomer: Brick? Butch?

He looks around.

He starts crying.

Boomer: Man up Boomer! You're a guy, you don't have feelings! Now what happen?

He thinks hard.

 _-Flashback-_

Mojo: Haaahahah. I've done it! I've created the opposite of the girls!

Mojo looks down as Boomer hugs his leg.

Boomer: Daddy?

Mojo: Ewww sweetness! Get off of your daddy's leg! I, Mojo Jojo, only created you so you can only kick The Powerpuff Girls' butt.

Brick: Good! Cause I want to kick some!

Butch: Yeah!

Mojo: Then let's go!

Brick and Butch grab Mojo as they break out of prison.

Boomer: But I don't want to kick butt-

Butch came down.

Butch: Hey, are you a man?

Boomer: Well technically, yes.

Butch: And man do not back out as a chicken. Got it?

Boomer: i umm think you use "man" wrong..

Butch: Shut up, I'm talking! You're going be our brother or be a wussy!

Boomer:umm okay.

 _Later,_

The Powerpuff Girls look sweet as they fly over to their counterparts.

They kiss them.

Butch and Brick start screaming as they want the "pain" to go away. Boomer is confused of why they're screaming cause he likes the kiss.

The two exploded as Boomer is knock down.

 _-Present-_

Boomer looks down as he sees his brother's clothes just laying there. He starts to cry.

Boomer: Who am I suppose to look up to now?

Boomer cries some more as a mysterious man came in front of him. (Not Him!)

Boomer: Who are you?

Man: The name's Wednesday, Jack Wednesday! And I'm a truant officer. Do you know what a truant officer is ?

Boomer: Uh-

Jack: You don't know, well I'm not surprised cause it's my job to keep you punks in school.

Boomer:"School"?

Jack: You don't even know what school is? Now I know you really need it. You're required by the state of law to go.

Boomer: Um...ok.

Jack: Good, now follow me.

 _The next day,_

 _At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten,_

Ms. Keane walks in Gary.

Ms. Keane: Uhh stupid Jack... Class, we have a new student today. Why don't you walk in and introduce yourself.

Boomer shyly flys in.

The girls all gasped.

Ms. Keane: Class, this is Boomer. Boomer, why don't you take a seat.

He sits next to a couple of random students at a table.

Blossom: Girls huddle.

Buttercup: How is he still here?

Blossom: And where are the others?

Buttercup: I'm pretty sure they all exploded.

Blossom: Not all of them.

They both look directly at Bubbles.

Bubbles: What? I did kiss him.

Buttercup: Then how come he's not dead yet?

Bubbles: I don't know! I'm not an expert on boys.

Blossom: It doesn't matter. What matter is that he still lives and he's evil.

Buttercup: Right, we can't let him hurt more people!

Bubbles: girls...i don't know-

Blossom: Its settle then, we'll fight him outside!

 _Later,_

Ms. Keane: Recess time!

Outside,

Boomer is sitting alone on a tree.

The girls stand in front of him.

Buttercup: Remember us?

Boomer: Uh, yes.

Blossom: We know you're up to something and we're planning to stop you.

Boomer starts to fly away slowly.

Buttercup: He's getting away!

Buttercup grabs his leg as he hits him on the ground.

Boomer can't take it anymore.

Boomer: Fine, you ask for it!

He grabs Buttercup as he knock her head with his. She fell down.

Buttercup: You know what? Maybe I'll just rest for a while.

Blossom: Alright Bubbles, looks like it's up to us to stop him.

Boomer flys away as the two chase him around the city.

Deadpool: Really? You put me in another story? Who do you think I am? Stan Lee? I can't just make a cameo every time you make a story!

Boomer flys past Deadpool as he grab one of his swords. The two flew past Deadpool.

Deadpool: Well thanks a lot Kickstore and Ponywriter55 but mostly Kickstore. Tell me you a***, Why don't I get my story yet?

Shut up Deadpool, it takes a while. Man, he needs patience.

Boomer aims the sword at Blossom. He let go as the sword slices off Blossom's bow. Blossom's hair becomes loose as she looks ridiculous.

Bubbles laughed at her.

Blossom: I'll be right back.

She flys back to the girl's room to do her hair.

Bubbles chase Boomer all around town.

They both land at a forest.

Boomer: Why won't you just leave me ALONE?

He screams really loudly as his voice enhance to a barrier. The trees are holding back back as it seems like the wind is pushing them.

He sees a bunch of squirrels in the air as they scream.

Boomer: Oh no!

He flys as he grab each squirrel he sees.

As the "wind" stops he place the squirrels back to the ground.

Bubbles: You save the squirrels.

Boomer: Yeah so? What do you care?

Bubbles: Um, aren't you suppose to be evil?

Boomer: Well to be honest, I don't really know anymore.

Bubbles: What do you mean?

Boomer: Well, my brothers were I have left and I heavily depend on them to tell me what to do, like being evil. Now that they're gone, I don't know what to do anymore, like who I am or what's my purpose in life.

Bubbles: Well, you seem like the guy who likes to help people.

Boomer: I guess.

Bubbles: Maybe we weren't introduced properly before. Let's start over.

She offers her arm.

Bubbles: Hi, I'm Bubbles.

He shakes her arm. (lol, how's that possible?)

Boomer: Boomer.

Bubbles: Hey, do you want to play with me after school?

Boomer: Sure, I guess.

Bubbles: Let's go.

She flys away.

Boomer: Wait.

She stop.

Boomer: Can we be friends?

Bubbles: Of course!

She hugs him.

Bubbles: We're going to be great friends! Wait till you meet my sisters!

Boomer: But I already meet them.

Bubbles: Uh oh.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story. And make sure you correct me for having any mistakes.**

 **Deadpool: Like not making a Deadpool fanfic yet?**

 **Hey, writing takes time! For now you just have to cameo a story whenever I felt like it!**

 **Deadpool: Oh goody.**


	2. Friends

_In the girl's room,_

Blossom: You bought who?

Bubbles: I bought Boomer home?

Buttercup: Why?

Bubbles: Well...he seems so lonely and we just became friends-

Buttercup and Blossom: Friends?

Blossom: Bubbles, he's a bad guy.

Buttercup: And worse he's a BOY!

Bubbles: It's not his fault, he's just confused about his place in life. Please, we were just going to play.

Boomer is watching the whole thing in the closet Bubbles told him to hide into.

Boomer (in mind): Why is Bubbles defending me? I don't deserve her kindness, I should just leave.

Boomer opens the door quietly as he flys forward. He is heading to the nearest window.

Blossom: Fine, but if he causes trouble we'll have to kick him out.

Bubbles: Thank you for understanding.

Buttercup: I'm tired of talking about Boomer, I'm going outside.

She flys away.

Blossom: I'll be downstairs watching tv.

She comes down.

Bubbles catches Boomer trying to escape out of a window?

Bubbles: Boomer, where are you going? (In a hurt voice) I-I thought we were going to play.

Boomer(in mind): Nice going Boomer, you're making her cry!

Boomer: No, I was just going to uh..the restroom.

Bubbles: Oh, then why didn't you ask before? It's downstairs to the left then take a second left.

Boomer: Uh ok thanks.

He comes down as he sees Blossom watching tv.

Blossom notices him.

Blossom: Hey, want to sit next to me?

Boomer: Um sure?

He sit next to her.

She pulls his shirt.

Blossom: Now listen here, Bubbles and you seem to have a stable friendship so don't mess it up. She is very sensitive and if you made her cry just once, I will make you wish you never been born, got that?

Boomer(in mind): I already wish I was never born.

Boomer gulped and nods quickly.

Boomer: Got it.

Blossom: Great.

She let go as he falls to the floor.

Boomer(in mind): So I just have to find a way to leave and not hurt Bubbles. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

 _Later_ ,

Boomer come inside the room as Bubbles is facing the door with her arms on her back.

Bubbles: That was quick.

Boomer: Yeah well, it's not really hard to use. What's wrong with your back? Is it itchy?

Bubbles giggles.

Bubbles: No silly. I just want to show you something.

She shows her arms as she is holding a drawing of her and Boomer.

Boomer: What is it?

Bubbles: It's a drawing. I made it for you just for something to remember our friendship.

She gives him the drawing. The drawing shows them flying and holding arms with hearts all around.

Boomer: Bubbles, it's beautiful. How did you make this?

Bubbles: I make it with crayons.

Boomer: "Crayons"?

Bubbles: Let me show you.

Boomer is fascinated by the idea of drawing. He grabs a piece of paper as they both got started.

 _Later,_

Bubbles: What are you drawing?

Boomer: Nothing! It's not important.

Bubbles: It can't be too bad.

Boomer sighed as he show her his drawing.

His drawing shows Brick, Butch, and Boomer are all hugging each other.

Bubbles: Is that-

Boomer: My brothers? Yes it is.

Bubbles: I didn't know you missed them.

Boomer: I don't.

Bubbles: Then why did you draw them?

Boomer: I don't know. I just...I just want to know if my brothers could be different if they're still alive. And we would all be there for each..other, you know?

His eyes starts shedding tears.

Boomer crumbles up the drawing as he throw it to the nearest trash can.

Boomer: You know what? Forget it, it's nothing. (Whimpers) I'm sure they would not care anyway.

Bubbles hug him as he starts crying.

Bubbles: There there. Let it all out. I'm sure your brothers will miss you too.

Professor: Girls! Dinner is ready!

Boomer: I better get going.

He starts flying to the window.

Bubbles: Wait.

He turns to her.

Bubbles: How about you join us?

Boomer: No no no, you been kind too much. I can't-

Bubbles: I insist. Come on Boomer, we're having chicken tonight.

Boomer looks at Bubbles as she seems joyful. He does not want to burst it.

Boomer: Sure, why not?

Bubbles squeal as she drags him downstairs.

Professor: Hello Bubbles. And who is this?

Bubbles: Professor, this is my friend Boomer? Is it okay if he joins us for dinner?

Professor: Why of course. Have a seat will you, Boomer?

 _Later,_

The family and Boomer are eating chicken on the table.

Buttercup: I can't believe he's joining us.

Blossom: Just bare with this, Buttercup.

Professor: So Boomer, how did you two meet?

Boomer(in mind): If if tell the truth he will kick me out and I will be out of Bubble's problem.

Boomer: We meet-

Bubbles: At school!

Professor: Well that's where most friends meet so I can't say I'm surprised. Boomer, tell us about yourself.

Boomer: Uhhh I like to draw...yeah. I like drawing.

Professor: Well Boomer, Bubbles likes to draw too. You two may have a lot more common than you think?

Boomer(in mind): Besides the fact that we wear blue?

Boomer is done with his food.

Boomer: Great chicken, Professor.

Professor: Glad to hear it. Why don't I walk you out?

Boomer(in mind): Uh oh.

Boomer gulped.

Later at the front door,

Professor: Boomer, before you leave I like to talk to you about something that concerns Bubbles.

Boomer(in mind): Here it comes!

Boomer: Look sir, I know where you're getting and I promise I will never-

Professor: Thank you.

Boomer: "Thank you"? For what?

Professor: For being Bubbles' friend. As you may or may not be aware, Bubbles is very shy to kids she never meet and it's been difficult to make her actually make her a friend so thank you for doing the job for me. I'm sure you won't let her down, do you?

Boomer: No sir.

Professor: Great. Now run along now.

The moment Boomer move forward a thunderstorm came out of nowhere.

Bubbles shows up.

Bubbles: Professor! Don't tell me you let Boomer out in this rain already!

Professor: Don't worry Bubbles, he hasn't left yet.

Bubbles: We can't let him go out in the storm all alone!

Professor: You're right, we can't. Our friend Boomer would be soaking wet.

Boomer: Don't worry guys I'll be-

A thunder bolt sound rumbled.

Boomer hide behind the professor.

Professor: Well I guess you have to stay with us tonight.

Bubbles: Yea! Our first friendship sleepover!

Boomer:yea.

Professor: Bedtime's at 8, then we'll discuss where Boomer will sleep tonight.

Boomer: Well, I guess I'm stuck here.

 _Meanwhile,_

Brick: Where are we? Butch wake up!

Butch: Huh? Hey, what happen?

Brick: Last thing I remember is that we got kissed by little sissy girls!

Butch: Yeah, that was disgusting!

They look around.

Brick: Where's Boomer?

Voice: Oh I'm afraid he's not with you.

Brick: Who said that?

Butch: Yeah show yourself you freak!

Voice: Now now now boys! You don't want to cause any trouble!

Him shows up.(Yes Him!)

Him: I've bought you back to finish a job for me.

Brick: Which is?

Him: Destroy the Powerpuff Girls!

* * *

 **Oh what a plot twist! Didn't see that one coming, so wait I did cause I wrote it. And I know the drawing portion was cheesy I have to admit that! Any hopefully the next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Bedtime!

Boomer is watching tv with Bubbles on the couch. Bubbles is keep changing channels.

 _In the tv screen,_

Deadpool: Really? You use my own movie against me?

Francis: So you won't kill me?

Deadpool: Heck no!

-flick-

Savitar: I am Savitar, God of speed.

Cisco: Here have a Snicker.

Savitar: Why?

Cisco: Because you're not you when you're hungry. Better?

Flash: Better.(The Snicker thing was not my idea.)

-flick-

Donnie the unicorn is galloping in Townsville.

Donnie: Will anyone be my best friend?

Bubbles turn off the tv.

Boomer: Nothing good on?

Bubbles: Yeah and I somehow don't feel comfortable when that unicorn show is on.

Professor: Kids bedtime!

Blossom and Buttercup changed and fly to their bed.

Professor: Now let's talk about where Boomer is sleeping tonight. Bubbles, do you want to offer Boomer your side of the bed?

Bubbles: Well I-

Boomer: No no, it's alright I'll sleep on the couch.

Bubbles: I was going to suggest-

Professor: You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.

Bubbles: Or we could-

Boomer: It's okay Professor. I won't have any trouble.

Professor: But I-

Bubbles: Guys! The bed is enough for four people so Boomer can sleep next to me. And my sisters.

Professor: Why Bubbles, that's a great idea. Off to bed now.

Later in the girl's room,

Blossom and Buttercup and sleeping on the right side of the bed. Bubbles got Boomer to wear one of her extra pjs, Boomer tries to say no but he doesn't want to make her cry.

Bubbles got in her side of the bed first as Boomer gets in being on the very right of the bed.

Bubbles: Goodnight Boomer.

Boomer: Goodnight.

Bubbles begin to sleep as Boomer keeps hitting his head.

Boomer(in mind): Stupid stupid stupid! I can't believe I did this to her! She has no friends to rely on and besides her family all she has is me. I don't deserve her compassion, her kindness, her generosity. She doesn't need me adding something to her list of problems. Why did I ask her to be friends in the first place? Cause I'm selfish and I realize that just now! I don't even deserve her! She deserves a better friend! I'm tired, I'll just sleep.

He closes his eyes as he feels something soft. He looks to see Bubbles is cuddling him while being asleep. She holds him tight as she smiles.

Boomer thought she looks cute just looking at her peacefully. He feels like that someone actually cares for him in a physical affection. He decides to be a little selfish as he just roles with it as he closes his eyes sleeping peacefully.

 _Meanwhile,_

Outside the house Butch and Brick were floating peaking through the windows.

Brick: So, Boomer has gone soft on this...girl.

Butch: What do we do?

Brick: We wait for tomorrow to fight them! When Boomer sees that we're alive he'll have to be crawling back with us!

Butch: Great idea!

Deadpool throws a rock at Brick.

Brick: Ow what the-

Deadpool: Will you keep it down? Some characters are trying to SLEEP!


End file.
